Walk a mile
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Some dangerous things can occur while walking a mile.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: Please forgive me for this. I apologise from the bottom of my heart.

**Aeora **

The orange fire burnt quickly and the sparks flew into the air as SGA-1, Elizabeth and the people of Aeroa sat around it. The leader of the Aeroan's had insisted that to make the new alliance they had formed binding, Elizabeth should come to their world to join in the celebrations.

Elizabeth, surprisingly didn't object, she had said that she needed a break and that she would liked to meet the Aeroan's because she was interested in their culture.

As they sat around the roaring fire a ceremonial cup was passed to Elizabeth with the instruction that she drunk from it, to show trusting in their new alliance, Teyla had already drunk from the cup and suffered no side-effects so Elizabeth accepted the cup and took a long sip from it.

The drink tasted of berries, blueberries and something much stronger, perhaps alcohol. Elizabeth handed the cup back to the priest who had given her it.

She continued to sit, to watch the fire as it continued to burn. A few moments later John came over and sat next to her, their arms touching.

"Hey, you okay?"

Elizabeth turned to him and nodded before allowing her head to drop on to his shoulder. John responding by slipping his arm around her and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Then the two of them sat there. Elizabeth started with watching the fire, but her attention soon fell onto Teyla and Aiden who were sat opposite her. Elizabeth had never really examined them together. She knew they were 'seeing' each other. It had started not long after she and John had got together. A lot of the relationships in Atlantis started after she and John had got together. It was as if they had given the personal an excuse to start relationships with each other. If their leaders could get together why couldn't they? Elizabeth didn't object to this, neither did John. All that mattered was that it didn't disrupt their work and it didn't.

Aiden and Teyla were special though, out of all the relationships in the city, including her own, that was the one she knew would last.

There was a mutual respect and understanding, a friendship that would be impossible to break down, an understand of how difficult it would to be away from their worlds.

Even though Aiden still had some people from his world on Atlantis it was clear that he didn't feel comfortable around a lot of them. Herself included sometimes, but with Teyla he seemed happy and she was pleased to see that.

A few more moments past and Elizabeth began to feel sleepy, it felt like her body was disconnecting from her spirit. It was like she was floating high above them all, but no-one seemed to notice.

And then, there was nothing.

**Atlantis**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning it felt like she had the world's biggest hangover. Her head was pounding.

Slowly she rose from the bed but as she sat up she felt something was wrong. She looked around the room, knowing that it wasn't hers. She knew it wasn't John's either.

She stood up and ran to the small bathroom which was in the same position in every one of the quarters in Atlantis.

She opened the door, switched on the light and nearly fainted as she looked in the mirror.

TBC…

I'm pretty sure you've all guessed what has happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't tear herself away from the mirror as she stared at the reflection that was looking back at her. This wasn't right, it was beyond wrong. Shaking Elizabeth tore herself away from the mirror and got changed, the clothes felt foreign to her. She was not used to wearing this type of clothing and it was uncomfortable.

After quickly getting changed she left the quarters and walked as quickly as possible down to the infirmary, for once not being stopped by any personal members.

She walked into the infirmary to see Carson already there. When he saw her he turned and smiled.

"Teyla, what can I do for you love?"

Elizabeth sighed and dragged Carson by his arm into his office. Carson was looking at her in shook, Teyla had never acted this way, but it wasn't Teyla.

"Carson, something as happened, something is wrong."

Carson looked at her, she was dishevelled and looked like she was resisting the urge to faint.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth sighed, realising that this was going to sound insane.

"Carson. It's Elizabeth. I'm trapped in Teyla's body"

Carson looked at her, wondering if she had already fainted and banged her head in the process. Elizabeth saw Carson's expression.

"Carson don't look at me like it's impossible because it's obvious it isn't"

Carson continued to look at her until he saw the infirmary door open and 'Elizabeth' walk in. She turned to see them in Carson's office and walked straight in, not bothering to knock.

"Dr Beckett, I'm sure you have heard that there is a problem."

The two woman looked between each other.

Elizabeth stared at her own face, she saw the confusion on it, the confusion and fear.

Teyla looked at herself, she was pale and obviously very shaken up about this.

"Dr Weir what has happened?"

The words came out of Elizabeth's mouth, in Elizabeth's voice but it still sounded, somewhat different.

Carson watched as Teyla's head was shook and her mouth answered in a tone custom to Elizabeth.

"I don't know Teyla"

The two women turned to Carson. Fear in their eyes.

Carson shook his head and sighed

"Let's get you two checked out"

* * *

John walked into the infirmary. Carson had called him there but had refused to clarify the problem. So when he walked in he saw Elizabeth sitting on the nearest bed, he was about to go up to her and kiss her when a woman's voice stopped him.

"John Sheppard, don't you dare"

John turned round to see Teyla glaring at him. It was a glare he knew well but it was not a glare he had ever received from Teyla. It was a glare he received from Elizabeth, frequently.

"What's going on?"

Aiden came up behind Elizabeth who was still sat on the bed.

"Sir, you will not believe what has happened"

John listened as Elizabeth and Teyla explained to him what had happened. John couldn't really believe it. Not until he heard the woman who was in Teyla's body tell him something he had never told anyone else.

John sat in disbelief next to the two women not really knowing what to do or which was which.

"Well, all I can say is that it's a good job you didn't take me up on my offer last night Elizabeth or this would be awaked"

Teyla's shoulders shrugged as Elizabeth answered from her body.

"I don't even remember what happened last night John. All I remember is blacking out at the ceremony"

Elizabeth's head nodded in agreement.

"I underwent the same problem. When I woke up this morning I knew something wasn't right. When I looked in the mirror, it was confirmed"

John shook his head trying to get over how damn creepy it was.

"This is just so wrong. Elizabeth is in Teyla's body, Teyla is in Elizabeth's"

Aiden nodded in agreement before his eyes lit up with an interesting thought which John seemed to get as well. The two looked at each other and John smirked

"Interesting thought Lieutenant that is certainly worth considering"

Elizabeth's head shook in confusion but her conscious instantly knew what the boys were thinking and she used Teyla's hand to hit them both on the head.

They both winced in pain but knew that they deserved it.

"Okay, we're sorry. We'll never think about it again."

Teyla's arms tried crossed across her chest but it was obvious that Elizabeth was still having trouble getting used to her new 'asserts'.

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth and she dropped her hands onto her hips.

Teyla's body was taking some getting used to, on the whole she was a little bigger then Elizabeth in all regions, and there was a reason Elizabeth had never got breast implants and this was the reason. She was off balance completely in Teyla's body and Teyla was having a difficult time in Elizabeth's body.

She had always been slim but Elizabeth's body was much slimmer and the knee was hurting her a great deal.

"Dr Weir, what happened to your knee, it is hurting greatly?"

Elizabeth walked over to where her body was sitting, she sat down next to it and gently started massaging the knee.

"Gentle circular movements around the bone and there is some cream in my quarters which should help the pain"

Elizabeth watched as her face smiled at her in thanks.

"Thank you Dr Weir. The pain is beginning to ease up"

The two continued to sit on the bed as Rodney walked into the room.

"Okay, what's the problem, I was actually eating"

John sighed

"Well Rodney you never stop"

Rodney was about to retort when Teyla's voice stopped them

"Gentlemen, let's not start this again."

Rodney looked at her and then at Elizabeth's body which was sat next to her.

"Elizabeth, are you learning to throw your voice?"

Aiden shook his head

"McKay, you have no idea"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis 

Note: I'm glad you are enjoying this.

* * *

Rodney nearly collapsed into a nearby chair when Carson told him what had happened to Elizabeth and Teyla. After a while he had recovered and now he and Carson were working on trying to reverse the process while Elizabeth and Teyla were struggling with being in each others bodies. 

The members of the personal who didn't know about what had happened were going up to Teyla thinking she was Elizabeth and asking her questions that she didn't know how to respond to and Elizabeth had already had a run-in with Bates who thought she was Teyla. Of course after he found out he apologised straight away.

Now Teyla was sitting in the Mess hall eating breakfast because ever since she'd woken up in Elizabeth's body she had been staving. She wondered how Elizabeth managed to skip meals without collapsing.

As Teyla was sipping an Athosian tea, Aiden came and sat opposite her.

"So, how you doing?"

Teyla sighed running a hand through Elizabeth's dark drown hair.

"I am missing my body a great deal. Apart from being asked to sit in on briefings about Technical reports from the personal members who don't know about the switch, I am constantly hungry. Dr Weir must obviously not get a lot of time to eat meals."

Aiden nodded

"Yeah, expect to have lost weight by the time you get your body back"

A laugh escaped Elizabeth's mouth in Elizabeth's voice. It was something unknown to Aiden.

"She should laugh more. It's nice"

Elizabeth's mouth smiled

"Should I be jealous Aiden?"

Aiden shook his head

"Of course not"

* * *

Rodney banged his head on the desk a second time and Carson patted him on the shoulder. 

"Okay Lad?"

Rodney looked up at him, sighing.

"The only thing I can think of that would have caused this is Elizabeth and Teyla did something that was the same, so maybe they ate something or drank something."

Carson clicked his fingers as he realised something.

"That's it"

Carson picked up some notes and looked over at them.

"Elizabeth mention that she and Teyla drank from a ceremonial cup, maybe that's what happened, maybe the drink did something to them"

Rodney nodded in realism.

"I noticed that they drank from that cup, but so did a lot of others."

Carson picked up his radio

"Can SGA-1 and Dr Weir come to the infirmary please."

* * *

A few moments later the whole of SGA-1 were in the infirmary along with Elizabeth and Carson. 

Elizabeth ran a hand through Teyla's hair sighing.

"Are you sure, other people drank from that cup?"

Carson sighed

"We can't be sure, you should send a team to the planet to check it out as a possibility though."

Elizabeth nodded Teyla's head.

"John, take you're team, ask them what they have done to myself and Teyla and ask them for the reversal process"

Rodney nodded

"If there is one"

John glared at Rodney

"Of course there's a reversal process."

Rodney looked at Teyla and Elizabeth.

"Sorry, of course there is."

**Aeora**

John, Aiden, Rodney and Bates sat at the large banquet table waiting for the Aeroran representative to meet them.

They had told him how urgent it was to speak with him but the representative was taking a long time getting to them.

Finally after about 30 minutes of waiting the door to the banquet hall opened and the representative, an ambassador, came into the room and sat opposite them.

"Major Sheppard, I was informed of the problem. You have my deepest apologies. The drink is a spiritual awakening. It is used to help understand the traditions of our allies. It is possible that Dr Weir and Teyla needed a better understanding of each other's cultures. When the awakening agents open up a channel between them their spirits dislodge and transport to the corresponding body"

John nodded with a limited understanding of what the ambassador was talking about.

"Is there any way for reversing the process?"

The ambassador nodded

"Of course. The process reverse in 48 hours with no lasting side effects. Both Dr Weir and Teyla will be the same as they were before."

John nodded

"Good, that's good."

**Atlantis**

Elizabeth dropped down on her bed and ran her fingers through Teyla's long brown hair sighing.

Teyla had insisted that Elizabeth keep her body well toned while she was in it. So Elizabeth had just been to the gym and Teyla had really pushed her hard.

As Elizabeth shut Teyla's eyes there was a knock on the door.

Elizabeth sighed, opening her eyes and answered.

"Come in"

The door opened and the light from the hallway shone into Elizabeth's room. She shut her eyes against the light as John walked into the room across to the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Elizabeth shook Teyla's head.

"No. I was just laying down. I've just been training with Teyla. I understand now why you complain."

John laughed

"Yeah, she's a bit of a dictator."

John sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, we talked to the ambassador of Aeroa. He told us that the process is reversed after about 48 hours so in about 30 hours you will be back to normal and we'll all be very happy."

"Thank God. I don't think I could cope with another one of Teyla's training sessions"

John sighed

"Yeah, you know you should get some sleep. This is a perfect excuse to have a day off."

Elizabeth shook Teyla's head.

"No, I've got a lot of work to do"

John shook his head and smirked.

"You can afford to take a day off. Especially since you've missed your last two days off."

Elizabeth shook Teyla's head again.

"Don't start."

John sighed and stood up.

"Okay, but I'm offering to do all your work today and you're turning that down"

Elizabeth looked at the glint in his eyes.

"Okay"

John smiled, he wanted to kiss her, but he knew how uncomfortable it would make her.

"Talk to you later"

Elizabeth smiled using Teyla's mouth.

"Later"

* * *

Aiden walked into the gym to see Teyla training in Elizabeth's body 

"Hey"

She turned to him and smiled

"Aiden"

Aiden took her hand and led her over to the nearby bench.

"So, you should be back to normal in about 30 hours, with no lasting side effects."

A relieved sigh escaped Elizabeth's mouth.

"That is the best news I have heard in a while"

Aiden nodded

"We're all very happy that it will soon be over. McKay and Beckett have stopped banging their head's against brick walls since they know it will be over soon"

A laugh escaped Elizabeth's mouth.

"I am glad."

**The next morning**

Aiden sighed, he rubbed his eyes before opening them. The light stung his eyes briefly for a moment.

He heard a movement next to him. Praying that it wasn't what he thought it was he turned his head and his worst fears were confirmed.

Next to him was laying Elizabeth's body, which was stirring slightly. He knew Teyla was still in there, and he knew she would feel as guilty as he did now about what they had done the night before.

Very quickly Elizabeth's body sat up in shock and her head turned to him.

"I feel so ashamed. I have violated Dr Weir's body"

Aiden sighed

"We never have to mention this. Or talk about it"

She looked away from him but he turned Elizabeth's face back to him

"Teyla, listen to me. We can not tell anyone. Dr Weir will be furious with us if she finds out"

Teyla nodded Elizabeth's head sadly.

"I will never mention this."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**

* * *

Atlantis**

**2 months later**

Elizabeth and Teyla had swapped back to their own bodies two months previously and it had been pretty much forgotten. They were just going to make sure they didn't put themselves into a position like that again.

Elizabeth bolted to the bathroom and began to throw up. A few moments later the sickness passed and she sat down on the floor.

She'd been feeling sick for a few days and had been meaning to go see Carson.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"So, are you going to go see Beckett willingly or am I going to drag you there?"

Elizabeth sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll go and see him today"

John smiled and helped her to her feet.

"I'll go with you."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"You've got training with Teyla."

John moaned and got dressed into his gym clothes.

"You're mean"

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know"

* * *

Elizabeth sat impatiently on the infirmary bed as Carson went through the tests he had run on her. 

Carson left his office and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. I've checked twice and there's not much room for error"

Elizabeth nodded, expecting the worst.

"What's wrong?"

Carson smiled

"You're two months pregnant Elizabeth"

Elizabeth sat in shock for a moment before looking up to him

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

Carson nodded and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Oh my God. That's incredible"

Carson put his hand on Elizabeth's arm

"You okay lass?"

Elizabeth nodded and continued to smiled

"I'm fine."

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up.

"Carson, don't mention this to anyone."

Carson nodded and Elizabeth left the infirmary

* * *

In the gym Teyla swung round and hit John on the back of the leg with a stick. 

"Damn Teyla, that hurt"

Teyla smiled

"You should guard yourself...and practise more."

John nodded

"Yeah yeah"

John walked over to the the bench and placed the sticks down before picking up a bottle of water.

Teyla walked over and joined him, grabbing her own bottle.

"How is Dr Weir? I heard that she has not been well recently"

John nodded

"Yeah, she's been sick a lot the last few days. I've sent her to see Carson"

Teyla nodded

"Are you aware of what may be wrong with her?"

John shrugged.

"Don't know. Whatever it is I hope it is over soon. She's been so moody lately."

Teyla nodded in thought.

"I think I will go and see her"

John nodded

"Good idea"

* * *

Teyla knocked on the door to Elizabeth's quarters. There was no answer. Teyla knocked again and there was still no answer. Teyla sighed and began to walk back down the corridor, stopping when she saw Elizabeth walking down the corridor. 

"Teyla"

Teyla nodded and smiled

"Dr Weir, I heard you were not well. I was just coming to check on you"

Elizabeth smiled and opened the door to her quarters.

"Come in"

Teyla followed Elizabeth into the room and observed as Elizabeth sat down on the bed, gesturing for Teyla to do the same

Teyla sat down next to her, concerned.

"Dr Weir are you alright?"

Elizabeth turned to Teyla still smiling.

"I'm pregnant Teyla"

Teyla smiled for a moment, genuinely happy until she realised something.

"How long?"

Elizabeth smiled

"Two months. It's incredible, I'm a little worried about how John is going to take it He'll be scared to start with but I think he'll be happy"

Elizabeth looked over at Teyla who was sitting shell shocked

"Teyla are you alright?"

Teyla turned to her.

"I have a confession to make. Elizabeth..."

She took Elizabeth's hand and held it.

"Elizabeth, back when we swapped bodies, something happened. There is no easy way to tell you this but there is a chance that the child you are carrying is Aiden's"

It was Elizabeth's turn to be shell shocked as she listened to what Teyla told her.

"You slept with Aiden, while you were in my body"

Elizabeth stood up abruptly and pulled her hand from Teyla's and faced her.

"How could you? How dare you?"

Teyla stood up and tried to reason with her

"I am so sorry Dr Weir"

Elizabeth turned away from herself

"Get out"

"Dr Weir"

"Now"

Elizabeth's room shook as she shouted at Teyla in a way she had never shouted at anyone before.

Teyla looked down in both sadness and shame before leaving Elizabeth's room

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis 

Note: Glad you're enjoying this

* * *

Teyla left Elizabeth's quarters shaking. She had never seen Elizabeth so angry. So hurt. It was painful for Teyla to know she was the cause of that hurt. Sighing Teyla buried her hands in her head and leant against the wall. Part of her wanted to cry and the other part of her was so angry that she wanted to scream. 

Teyla pushed herself off the wall and walked down the corridor. She was trying to work through what all of this meant. If Elizabeth was pregnant with Aiden's child what would happen. Would they raise the child together or would Elizabeth raise it alone. Or would she even want to keep it.

Even if it wasn't Aiden's, Elizabeth knew now. She knew what they had done and she had a feeling Elizabeth wouldn't forgive them so easily.

Teyla didn't know how long she'd been walking but eventually she ended up outside the Jumper Bay. She opened the door and stepped in. A few of the Jumpers were opened and there were people working on them. She walked around and saw Aiden in one of the Jumpers alone. She thought for a moment before walking into the Jumper.

Aiden smiled as he saw Teyla walk up to him. He leant forward and tried to kiss her on the cheek but she pulled back.

Aiden's face fell and he sighed in concern.

"Teyla, what's wrong?"

Teyla moved over to the front of the Jumper and sat in the passenger seat. Aiden took the pilot seat and looked at her.

"Teyla?"

She looked at him.

"I have just spoken with Dr Weir"

Aiden nodded

"Did you two have an argument?"

Teyla nodded

"Dr Weir…Aiden she is pregnant"

Aiden smiled

"Really? Does the Major know?"

Elizabeth held up her hand in a stop motion

"I am not finished. Aiden…she is two months pregnant"

Aiden nodded before realism hit him.

"Two months. Is that what she said?"

Teyla nodded

"I told her…about…"

Teyla couldn't say it and Aiden didn't make her. Instead he sat there, not talking and for a moment Teyla thought he was about to cry.

"Aiden?"

Aiden looked up at her.

"Oh my God. What am I going to do?"

Teyla sat forward.

"There is still a chance it is the Major's."

Aiden shook her head

"Even if that's the case, she will tell him the situation and he will kill me"

Teyla shook her head

"Maybe…maybe he will understand"

Aiden shook his head

"I slept with her Teyla and I may have gotten her pregnant. What part of that do you think he'll understand?"

* * *

John walked into the Jumper Bay and turned to one of the techs. 

"Have you seen Ford?"

The tech nodded and pointed over to the Jumper where Ford was working.

John thanked the tech and walked over to the Jumper, catching the a conversation between Ford and someone he assumed to be Teyla

"_Oh my God. What am I going to do?"_

The question was asked in so desperately that John was about to go in and see what the problem was, until he heard Teyla speak.

"_There is still a chance it is the Major's."_

John moved closer to the Jumper. There was still a chance it was his. What was it? He was confused to say the least.

"_Even if that's the case, she will tell him the situation and he will kill me"_

John rubbed his forehead, he didn't understand what they were talking about, it all seemed so vague and cryptic, as if they were speaking in code.

"_Maybe…maybe he will understand"_

"_I slept with her Teyla and I may have gotten her pregnant. What part of that do you think he'll understand?"_

John was even more confused until something hit him. Elizabeth's sickness, her strange behaviour, her mood swings. She was pregnant. John curled his fists in anger. He was ready to go in there and knock the hell out of Aiden. John took a step back and breathed deeply. He needed to know what was going on.

Kicking a bit of scrap metal across the room John stormed out of the Jumper Bay and down to the personal quarters. When he reached Elizabeth's quarters he was incredibly pissed off. She was so stupid, how could she do that to him.

John didn't even bother knocking on the door, instead he just walked straight into her quarters.

"I never thought you were stupid Elizabeth. I never thought you would be the one to cheat. Nobody would have ever thought that, everyone assumes I'm going to be the one that cheats on you, but God. You slept with Aiden."

Elizabeth looked up at him from her position on the bed, her face was dripping wet with tears. Her whole body was shaking.

"Shut up, just shut up"

John looked down at her as she shouted at him, her voice cracking and more tears falling from her eyes.

"Why, just answer me that. I deserve that much"

Elizabeth looked up at him in disbelief.

"You think I could do that? I didn't sleep with him. Teyla did though. Two months ago, back during the switch, she told me"

John faltered for a moment as he realised what she meant.. He ran his fingers though hair before sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead. Elizabeth dropped her head onto his shoulder and John sighed.

"I can't believe they did that to you"

"Well they have"

John wrapped his arm around her.

"There's still a chance this child is yours John. There's still a chance"

John shook his head

"I can't have children Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at him

"There was an accident when I was a kid. It made me infertile"

Elizabeth pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'm not having this child. No way"

John sighed

"Elizabeth, you know Carson will not perform an abortion. He doesn't even have the equipment."

John stood up and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and rested his head in her neck.

"We'll sort it"

* * *

John walked into the Jumper where Aiden and Teyla still were. 

"You two, my quarters, now"

The tone of his voice left no room for argument and the two of them followed him to his quarters. When they walked in Elizabeth was already there sitting on John's bed. John went and sat next to her.

"You two are the most stupidest people I have ever met in my life"

John's voice was cold and dangerous. He looked up at them, fire in his eyes.

"The problem with you two is that you don't think about the repercussions."

Aiden went to speak but John stopped him.

"Don't you dare say a word. Not one word."

Elizabeth put her hand on John's arm and looked up at Teyla and Aiden.

"This child is not mine, nor shall it ever be mine. When this child is born, you will take it and all three of you will go to the mainland and I will never set eyes on any of you again."

Teyla spoke up before anyone could stop her.

"What if it is not Aiden's?"

John looked at her.

"There's no doubt about it. It's his."

Aiden rubbed a hand across his face.

"I'm sorry"

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"I don't want to hear it. I just want you both to go now. Please leave"

Teyla opened the door and left the room. Aiden took one last look at Elizabeth before leaving the room as well.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

Note: Flashbacks in Italics

**Atlantis**

**4 Months later**

Elizabeth rested her hand on her stomach. Her bump was there, it was impossible to ignore it. Her feelings about it were still conflicted, part of her knew that this baby was hers genetically. It was growing inside of her and she felt it's every movement. Sighing Elizabeth rested back on the bed behind her. Her back was killing her, her ankles were swollen and she was tired all the time, but the thing that was hurting the most was the overwhelming tension surrounding SGA-1. When Rodney had found out about the pregnancy he had been just as pissed off as John and took pleasure in shouting at Aiden and Teyla about being so stupid. The one thing they that hadn't been found out yet was why they had done it. Elizabeth had tried to figure out why but she never came up with a suitable answer and she just couldn't talk about it with them.

Elizabeth sighed when there was a knock at the door but knowing it was Carson she answered.

"Come in"

The door opened and Carson came into the room. He walked over to her.

"How are we doing Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm tired."

Carson sat down next to her and felt around her bump.

"He was a little small but I think he's right on track now."

Elizabeth barely nodded.

"Good."

Carson looked at her with both concern and pity. He knew how difficult this was for her but he also knew it was difficult for both Aiden and Teyla. He knew how much Aiden wanted to talk with Elizabeth. She hadn't talked to him in anything professional tones since finding out four months ago.

"Elizabeth, Aiden wants to talk to you"

Elizabeth turned away from him

"I don't want to talk to him"

Carson placed his hand back on her bump.

"It's his child"

Elizabeth turned to him

"And he can have this child because I don't want it"

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth cut him off

"No Carson, I don't want to discuss this anymore. All I want to know is why they did it, why he did that to me"

Carson rubbed his forehead and looked at Elizabeth.

"If you don't talk to him Elizabeth you'll never find out"

Elizabeth sighed and turned her head and stared out of the window and Carson continued

"Elizabeth you give birth in just under three months and I can tell you right now, how you feel about this child will change and you will want it. I'll take a guess that you already have feelings for it. It's your child, that's not wrong or unexpected."

Carson put his hand of Elizabeth's shoulder affectionately and sighed

"You can't put this off any longer"

Carson stood up and walked over to the door, taking one last look at Elizabeth before he left the room. What he would have realised if he had stuck around a minute longer was that Elizabeth had broken down into tears and she had placed her hand protectively on her bump.

* * *

Aiden walked around the corridors of Atlantis. By now, most people on Atlantis knew what was going on and while none of them had said anything directly to him and Teyla, he knew what they were thinking. As Aiden neared the gym, he decided that he would go and see if Teyla were there. She'd been the only one he'd actually had conversations with in four months. 

When he entered the gym he saw John in there training. He was about to turn back round when John called to me.

"What do you want?"

Aiden stuttered before answering.

"I was...I was just looking for Teyla."

John nodded and turned to him, throwing him a set of sparing sticks.

"Think you can take me"

Aiden hesitated

"I don't think I should"

John walked over to him and pulled him by his arm into the main part of the gym floor.

"Yeah, you should"

Aiden barely had time to take off his jacket when John took a shot at him. Aiden fell to the floor and stared up at John. Aiden stood up and faced John, securing his sparing sticks in his hands.

John took another shot at him, which Aiden deflected. And it carried on like that. John attacking him and Aiden defending himself and if Aiden was honest, he knew why it was happening. John was trying to hurt him the only way he knew how and Aiden knew he had to give John this chance to get it out of his system, and that was all fine until John took it too far. John hit Aiden to the floor with his sparing sticks before throwing them down and hitting Aiden.

"You bastard. You destroyed everything"

Aiden tried to push him off but John was true strong and engaged with rage.

"Major...sir"

Aiden struggled but there was very little he could do to stop John's fists connect with his face. At around the same time Elizabeth was walking around the corridors and happened to stop by the gym where she knew John was going to be. When she stepped into the gym, she could barely believe what she was seeing. She had known John was pissed but she never imagined he'd try beating the shit out of Aiden.

Elizabeth rushed into the room and pulled John off Aiden with strength that came from the thought of John killing the father of her child.

"John, what the hell are you thinking?"

John looked at her and than down at Aiden who was bleeding from various cuts on his face inflicted by his fists. He looked back at Elizabeth and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"I'm sorry Liz"

With that, John grabbed his stuff and left the gym. Elizabeth watched John leave before bending down, as best she could, next to Aiden.

"Aiden are you okay?"

Aiden looked up at her and than at her bump.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Thanks for stopping him"

Elizabeth nodded and than looked at his face.

"We should get you to the infirmary"

She helped Aiden to his feet and walked with him to the infirmary.

* * *

Once they had got to the infirmary Elizabeth had left Aiden there and gone to find John. When Aiden had told Carson what had happened he could hardly believe it. On some level, Carson could understand why it had happened. John had been holding in his anger for four months and it was understandable that eventually John would snap and Aiden would suffer. 

Carson had found that Aiden's wounds were not as bad as they looked and managed fix them up without the need for stitches.

"I suggest you stay away from John for a while"

Aiden nodded

"You don't have to tell me twice"

Carson finished cleaning Aiden's last wound on his face.

"Did you talk to Elizabeth?"

Aiden shook his head

"No, she just brought me here."

Carson nodded and sat next to him.

"She wants answers Aiden. She wants to know why you did it"

Aiden took a deep breath and sighed

"I don't know. I wish I knew. It's a blur; I can barely remember a thing."

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the Jumper Bay and into Jumper One where John was sat in the pilots' seat. Elizabeth went and sat next to him in the passenger seat. 

"What were you thinking John?"

John shrugged and started up the Jumper.

"Base this is Jumper One, I'm taking her out for a spin."

"_Roger that Jumper One"_

The Jumper took to the air as John retracted the roof before flying out.

John left the atmosphere and entered deep space. They flew like that for a moment before re-entering the atmosphere and landing on a small island just off the mainland.

He opened the Jumper door, stood up and helped Elizabeth to her feet. He then led her outside the Jumper where they stepped, almost immediately, onto the yellow sandy beach. Elizabeth sipped off her shoes off beside the Jumper and let the sand slide between her toes. John took her arm and walked her towards the waters edge where he slipped an arm around her waist.

"I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to hurt him, make him feel some of the pain he's put us through."

Elizabeth sighed

"You could have killed him John. I don't condone violence you know that"

John nodded and moved away from her walking towards the water. Elizabeth waited for a moment before walking up behind him and placing her forehead to his back.

John turned round and wrapping one of his arms while using his other hand to touch her bump.

"I want you to be happy. Elizabeth, if you want to keep this baby, we can make it work. You, me and the baby. Ford, if you want him involved."

Elizabeth looked up at him. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she answered him.

"John."

Elizabeth paused. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't know what I want John. It's...it's so damn difficult."

She moved away from him, walked back up to the Jumper and sat on the bench in the back. John eventually followed her a few minutes later. He sat next to her sighing.

"What do you want Liz?"

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair

"I told you I don't know"

John shook his head

"Elizabeth I'm not blind. I know you want the baby. It's your baby."

Elizabeth shook her head

"Maybe a part of me does. Did you see the cradle that one of the Athosian's made, for the baby. I saw it when I was on the mainland last week. It's beautiful. Teyla, despite feeling guilty, she's excited about the baby. She's excited about her first child, and it is her child John. I can't take that from her."

John closed his eyes and drew a sharp breath.

"You don't owe her anything"

Elizabeth nodded

"You're right about that. I don't owe her anything"

John assumed she was going to continue but she didn't, instead she stood up and walked to the passenger seat of the Jumper.

"We should get back to Atlantis."

John nodded and walked to the pilot seat.

* * *

Back on Atlantis, the Stargate activated and Rodney walked into the control. The technician turned to him. 

"It's St Bates Team Sir, they say they have the Aeroan representative with them."

Rodney nodded at the technician.

"Let them through"

Rodney walked down the stairs to wait in front of the Stargate. St Bates and his team walked through the representative.

"Dr McKay"

Bates walked over to Rodney and whispered quietly.

"Where's Weir?"

Rodney shrugged

"What am I? Her keeper."

Rodney turned to the representative and smiled

"Representative Phlas. It's good to see you again"

Phlas nodded and smiled

"Dr McKay, the pleasure is all mine."

The two men shook hands and Bates had to hand it to him. The scientist could be very diplomatically charming at times. That was something he'd obviously learnt from Elizabeth, and as if on cue Elizabeth walked in, with John, from the Jumper Bay.

Elizabeth put on her diplomatic smile as she walked over to them and stood next to Rodney. John staying a safe distance back, he partly blamed the Aeroan's for Elizabeth current position.

"Representative Phlas, it's good to see you again"

Phlas nodded and than smiled at Elizabeth's bump.

"Dr Weir, you are pregnant. Congratulations, the God's must be looking down on you."

Elizabeth swollen hard and looked at him, straining to smile

"They must be"

Rodney slowly and discreetly placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently as if she was a child. Elizabeth turn to Bates

"St Bates will you please take Representative Phlas to the briefing room and wait for me there"

Bates nodded and led Phlas to the control room as Elizabeth stayed back; his hand was still rubbing her back. He spoke softly to her as she swallowed hard again.

"You okay?"

Elizabeth looked up to where John was and than back down at Rodney.

"I'm fine"

Elizabeth broke from Rodney's grip and than walked up to the briefing room with him following her. John watched them enter the briefing room with the door sliding shut behind them. John was going to stay well out of it. He'd even given Bates the authority to take his place in the briefing, and that rarely happened.

* * *

Teyla walked with Aiden back to his room. She could hardly believe what John had done to him. 

"This is getting out of hand Aiden"

Aiden shook his head and than looked down as he opened the door to his quarters. He walked in, followed by Teyla.

"He's been raging for the last four months Teyla. This..." He pointed to his face. "...this was inevitable"

Teyla walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Aiden slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck.

It took a second but Teyla eventually realised that she could feel Aiden's tears falling onto her neck.

Teyla wasn't taken back, she'd never seen him cry before. She held him tighter. She knew how much emotional pain he was in. She knew how he just wished he had never screwed up. Teyla wished the same thing everyday. She also knew that part of Aiden didn't want the baby, she knew a part of him wished that it had never been conceived. After all it had screwed everything up. If Elizabeth hadn't got pregnant she would have never known.

Aiden pulled away from her and turned round to the small window, which was on the far wall of his room. He walked towards it and looked out at the deep blue ocean.

Teyla followed him.

"Aiden..."

"I saw Dr Weir today. She actually talked to me, I didn't tell Carson that. You know how he feels about this whole thing."

Teyla nodded slowly feeling a pang of jealously that the expedition leader was carrying her lovers child, but she had to remember, she was part of the reason Elizabeth was pregnant to begin with.

Teyla closed her eyes for a moment.

"What did you talk about?"

Aiden shrugged

"She was the one who stopped Major Sheppard and took me to the infirmary. I just asked her how she was and how the baby was. She just said they were both fine."

_Aiden tried not lean against Elizabeth has she led him to the infirmary. She was silent and she didn't look at him, but he couldn't help but look at her, look at the bump which cradled his child. _

"_How are you?"_

_Elizabeth looked round at him slightly surprised that he spoke to her. _

"_...yeah, I'm okay"_

_Aiden nodded slowly_

"_And the baby?"_

_Elizabeth stopped jerkily and stared at Aiden. They stared at each other, their breathing increased and Aiden realised that he shouldn't have said that. He turned away from her and started to hobble up the corridor. _

"_Forget I asked"_

"_He's fine."_

_Aiden slowly turned round to see her standing there as she continued_

"_Carson said he's a little small to begin with but he's growing well now"_

_Aiden smiled slightly_

"_So it's a boy?"_

_Elizabeth shook her head_

"_We don't know. He's just gained that title."_

_Aiden nodded and sighed_

"_I'm sor..."_

_Elizabeth shook her head and stopped him_

"_No Aiden. I don't want to hear that. I won't change what happened. All you have to say to me is that you will take care of our child when it's born"_

_Aiden heard her use to word 'our', he was sure she hadn't even realised and he was right. She didn't even know._

"_Come on; let's get you to the infirmary"_

_Aiden nodded and Elizabeth joined him where he was now stood. Just she was about to keep walking he stopped her by placing a hand to her bump, as he did he could feel the baby, his baby, kick. Aiden smiled when he felt it. _

_Elizabeth looked down at his hand and looked away quickly. _

"_We should go"_

_Elizabeth removed his hand and started to walk slowly up the corridor. Aiden cursed himself silently before following, still in a limp. _

Teyla nodded and smiled.

"I am glad to hear that the baby is well."

Aiden turned to her and smiled slightly

"You're happy about the baby right. I mean you want it, don't you?"

Teyla nodded and walked over to Aiden and placed her hand on his arms.

"Physically it may not be my child, but it feels like my child and I love it"

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes as she continued to listen to Representative Phlas, Bates and Rodney. At times, she would add some input but mostly she just sat there and listened. She was tired, she wasn't really in the mood for this but she put on her best diplomatic smile and did her job. It took several hours but eventually they were done. 

Elizabeth being the perfect host that she was Elizabeth even offered him a tour around the less sensitive parts of Atlantis.

While Elizabeth, Phlas and Bates (Rodney had made up some excuse to get out of the tour) were walking around the area of Atlantis living quarters which were not in use, Phlas turned to Elizabeth.

"So tell me Dr Weir, when will this city be blessed with your child?"

Elizabeth sighed inwardly before smiling

"Dr Beckett tells me three months."

Phlas smiled

"Children are a blessing. I can tell now you will make a wonderful mother and Lt Ford will be a wonderful father"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, as did Bates. They both heard it. They looked at each other and Bates swore he could see the tears already forming in her emerald green eyes. There was no way Phlas should have known that Aiden was the father. No one had even mentioned him.

As far as he should have known, she was with John and Aiden was with Teyla.

"How did you know?"

Her voice was hard, stern and it caused Phlas to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

Elizabeth walked forward to him

"How did you know Ford was the father? I never told you"

Phlas stood there stammering for a moment, realising what he had just done and knowing there was no way to turn the clock back,

Elizabeth though stood her ground

"How did you know?"

Bates knew exactly what she was thinking; he was thinking the same thing. If they had already drugged her and Teyla to make them swap bodies. They could have done something to Aiden to make him...

Phlas rubbed a hand across his head and sighed.

"I am sorry Dr Weir. I was against from the start you must believe me, but I was overruled."

Elizabeth stared deep into his eyes. Her expression was dangerous, very dangerous.

"What did you do?"

_Phlas shook his head as Commander Luton offered the proposal._

"_No. I refuse to take part in this. Dr Weir will have no consent. No say in what happens. We will be defiling her"_

_Luton shook his head_

"_No Phlas, we won't"_

_Phlas sighed and sat down rubbing his tired eyes_

"_What will we achieve? We have already proven that Chamalim root works. Dr Weir and Teyla have shown us that."_

"_The committee wants to see if the Molinee root works as well. It is essential. They won't even remember what happened. It will be a black out to them."_

_Phlas sighed. _

"_What do we do?"_

_Luton smiled_

"_We expose both Major Sheppard and Lt Ford to the Molinee root, different doses. It will begin to work on them and then they will pass it unconsciously to their respective partners through an intimate act such as a kiss and than we will see how well it works."_

_Phlas shook his head_

"_How will we know?"_

_Luton smiled and motioned to a spiritual man and a spiritual woman. _

"_These will stayed channelled to Sheppard and Ford at all times, thanks to Folmolly extract to see if the experiment works."_

_Luton could still see how unconvinced Phlas was and touched his shoulder_

"_Phlas it is a harmless experiment. No one will get hurt. They won't even remember it"_

Elizabeth shuddered as she listened to his story.

"It was just supposed to be and harmless experiment. We never knew you would get pregnant. When we found out, we feared it might have bee Lt Ford's. Our spiritual man saw everything and confirmed that it was."

Elizabeth stepped away from him and covered her mouth.

None of it had been Aiden and Teyla's fault. They'd had no control over it.

Bates suddenly stepped forward and placed his hands on Elizabeth shoulders.

"Dr Weir?"

Elizabeth stayed silent, not even hearing him. He tried again, this time a little louder.

"Dr Weir"

Elizabeth didn't heard him but didn't even have time turn round before she blacked out and fell to the floor with Bates catching her just in time.

­TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this...If I did...OH MAN.

* * *

Elizabeth eyes flickered open against the light. She could make out a bunch of people around her bed but her eyesight was too blurry to know who it was. Suddenly she felt on hand on hers followed by a voice.

"Dr Weir"

She knew the voice. She'd been listening to it for the past few hours.

"St Bates"

She closed her eyes and opened them again. This time it was slightly clearer and she could see that it was in fact St Bates.

"Are you okay Ma'am?"

Elizabeth nodded and raised a hand to her forehead.

"What happened?"

"You passed out"

Elizabeth nodded and than suddenly panicked

"The baby? Oh my God is it okay?"

Bates nodded quickly and reassured you

"He's fine. According to Beckett he's kicking like crazy"

Elizabeth sighed in relief

"Thank God"

Elizabeth than turned probably to Bates.

"Thank you St Bates. For catching me"

Bates stood there confused for a moment stunned at the fact she knew

"How did you know?"

Elizabeth smiled

"I felt you grab me from behind just before I lost consciousness."

Bates smiled.

"I'm just glad I was there."

Elizabeth slowly sat up and Bates helped her by re-arranging the pillows behind her. Elizabeth smiled in thanks and then remembered something.

"Where's Phlas?"

Bates suddenly got very quiet and Elizabeth could tell he'd been ordered not to say anything.

"Marcus, don't make me order you to tell me"

Bates closed his eyes.

"Colonel Sheppard and Lt Ford 'escorted' him back to Aeora. They went to get answers. They were both angry. Teyla and McKay tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead and sighed

"Will you please ask Teyla to come see me?"

Bates nodded and tapped on his radio

"Teyla this is Bates can you come to the infirmary please"

"_On my way St Bates"_

Bates turned to back to Elizabeth and nodded again.

"She's on her way"

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Would you mind giving Teyla and I some time alone?"

Bates smiled

"I'll go up to the control room and see if Sheppard and Ford have called back yet"

Elizabeth smiled at him again

"Thank you Marcus"

Bates held her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before leaving the room.

Elizabeth didn't have to wait long until Teyla came into the room. She walked over to Elizabeth's bed.

"Dr Weir...I do not know what to say. I am confused"

Elizabeth nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"Sit down please Teyla."

Teyla sat down and sighed

"What are we going to do?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead

"Do you still want this baby?"

Teyla looked down and nodded

"I do want this child. It feels like my child"

Elizabeth nodded

"And that's what we'll do."

Teyla nodded slowly

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore, but she knew what she had to do

"That is what I want Teyla, but since the situation is different..." Elizabeth sighed before starting again "...You don't have to leave Atlantis, if you don't want to. You can stay"

Teyla slowly nodded and closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to stay on Atlantis but another part knew that going to the mainland would be easier on all of them.

"I will speak with Aiden"

Elizabeth nodded

"Okay"

Teyla stood up and left the infirmary. She stood outside the door and leant against the wall. She sighed heavily.

* * *

**2 Months later**

John sat looking over Elizabeth as she slept. He suppressed a yawn and leant back in the chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long day and he was tired. He could do with a good nights sleep but he didn't want to leave her, so he'd decided to just try and get some sleep here. He was about to drop off when a whimper from the other side of the infirmary. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked over at the tiny bassinet. He closed his eyes again and tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Standing up John walked over to the bassinet and looked at the baby laying there. She was beautiful but than again she was Elizabeth daughter, she would be beautiful. The baby continued to whimper, this time louder. John looked over to Elizabeth and saw her start to stir. Knowing she needed to sleep and not wanting to wake her he carefully picked up the baby and rocked it gently.

"Shhh, honey. You're going to wake your mum"

He began to pace up and down the infirmary. He knew Aiden wanted to be here but the baby being born early had meant that he and Teyla had to go to the mainland and get things ready for the baby, although Carson was reluctant to let the her go to the mainland for a least a week.

John ran his finger down her cheek and smiled as she gurgled at him.

Soon enough the baby began to quieten down.

John was taken off guard by a voice

"Major?"

John turned round and saw Aiden standing there.

"Ford. Sorry she was crying, I didn't want her to wake Elizabeth."

Ford nodded

"That's okay"

John nodded. He didn't know what to say to him. Things hadn't gone straight back to normal. It couldn't. Things had been said and done. They both knew it wouldn't be a smooth transition back. That was part of the reasoning why Teyla and Aiden had decided to take the baby to the mainland. They knew it wouldn't be easy for Elizabeth to see the baby everyday and Teyla was worried that she wouldn't be able to function as a mother with Elizabeth there.

Carefully John walked over to Aiden and placed the baby in his arms. Aiden took the baby from John's arms.

"She's beautiful Ford"

Aiden nodded and looked over at Elizabeth

"I can't take all the credit."

John smiled and looked back down at the baby

"Any idea what you're going to call her?"

Aiden shook his head

"I'm not sure. We've got to talk about it"

John ran an hand through his hair and sighed.

"Are you sure that going to the mainland is the best thing?"

Aiden nodded

"It's the right thing. I'm still going to be part of the team. Teyla will be training the Athosians, some of which are desperate to join Atlantis teams."

John nodded slowly.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Aiden nodded curiously

"Sure what it is?"

John cleared his throat and looked over at Elizabeth.

"Don't cut her out of the loop. I don't think she'd be able to handle it."

John rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"I love her Ford and I'm not just saying that. I plan on never letting her go, but I can't give her children. That baby you are holding right now is going to be the only child Elizabeth will ever have. She said it doesn't matter but I know her too well. The baby never needs to know the truth but just let them know each other."

Aiden nodded

"I won't cut her out. It's her child I couldn't do that."

John closed his eyes and nodded

"Thank you Aiden"

Aiden nodded and handed the baby back to John.

"I've got to go move some stuff the mainland. I just came to check on her, but I can see that she's in good hands."

John looked down at the baby and smiled.

"You're going to be a good dad Ford. She's lucky"

* * *

Elizabeth woke up several hours later to see John asleep on the chair next to her. The baby laying securely in his arms. Elizabeth smiled slightly as she stood up and walked over to him. She took the baby from his arms. She walked back to her bed and sat down. As she held her child for the first time she was overcome by emotion. She couldn't believe she was going to give her up. Part of her knew that she didn't want that.

"I do love you Nadia. Don't ever think that I don't love you, because I do. But this is just going to be easier for all of us especially you. And I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me. All you've got to do is ask."

What Elizabeth didn't realise was that Aiden was at the door, watching her with their daughter, Nadia. He said the name several times. _Nadia Ford. _He liked it. Quietly he stepped away from the door and let Elizabeth have some time with her daughter.

* * *

**Mainland**

**2 Months later**

When Elizabeth had asked Carson to take her to the mainland with him during his next visit he'd been unsure about it. He'd told Elizabeth that it could cause tension so she nodded sadly, said _'fine'_ and walked away. It broke Carson's heart to see her like that but it wasn't his decision. On his visit to the mainland he called in on Aiden and Teyla and they seemed to be coping well, Carson was curious to where they had found milk for the baby until he discovered that the Athosians had been feeding children with milk from a goat like creature for generations and after checking the milk he'd found it safe. Though Teyla had assured him from the beginning that it was. When she was in a good mood Carson suggested the idea of Elizabeth coming to the mainland. Aiden said it would be a great idea, Teyla however had not been so sure but had agreed none the less.

Elizabeth was stood outside the entrance to where Teyla, Aiden and their baby now called home. Elizabeth was nervous. She hadn't seen the baby since the day she'd handed her over to Aiden a month and a half ago. She was overwhelmed with emotion at the prospect of seeing her child.

She knows she shouldn't be here. She promised Carson she'd stay away from here, she was just supposed to meet up with Aiden and they were going to talk about his return to Atlantis and to the flagship team. But they got to the mainland early and Elizabeth didn't have to meet Aiden for another ten minutes so she knew she had enough time to just slip in and see her daughter.

It was crazy. To be so close to her daughter but to not be able to see her, hold her. It was crazy.

Elizabeth sighed and started to walk away, stopping almost immediately when she heard a slight whimper which she knew had come from her daughter.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned back to the dwelling. Her ears picking up the slight sound of her daughter.

Elizabeth wasn't able to resist. Slowly she walked back to the tent. She paused for a moment before stepping inside. The room was empty except for the small Athosian made crib which Elizabeth had seen months before.

As Elizabeth stepped closer to the crib she could see inside it. She could see her daughter. Her arms thrashing about slightly, trying to gain attention.

Elizabeth's hands rested on the edge of the crib as she peered in. After a few moments the baby stopped whimpering and just stared at the women she'd never really seen before, but knew in some way she was connected to. The two stared at each other, just for a moment before Elizabeth broke the stare and licked her lips slightly.

She shouldn't be here, not yet. Not while Teyla is still trying to adjust.

She begins to walk away, only to have the baby's cries draw her back.

Inside the crib the baby's arms are thrashing about again, trying to get her attention and it works because Elizabeth bends down slightly and draws up the baby in her arms. Holding her close.

They both become still, Elizabeth swears her heart stopped beating.

Everything feels as if it slows down.

As one arm supports the baby, Elizabeth draws her fingers down the baby's cheek. Her head spins round to the hand before looking up at the stranger holding her. Such things would make a baby cry, but it doesn't. She feels safe with this stranger. Content.

Both stay silent and almost still until a noise behind them ends the moment.

"Dr Weir"

Elizabeth spins round to see Teyla standing there. She looks very shocked to see the older woman but even more shocked to see her holding her baby.

Elizabeth's eyes drift between Teyla and the baby before she holds out the baby to Teyla.

"I'm sorry. She was crying"

Teyla nodded slowly and took the baby from Elizabeth's arm

"That is fine"

Elizabeth nodded slightly before nervously looking around the room and then back to Teyla

"I should go"

Teyla thought about not responding, it would be the easy thing to do, but not the right thing.

"You may stay"

Elizabeth shook her head slightly

"No I have to meet Aid...Lieutenant Ford and go over when he will be returning to the team and he wants meet to meet some of the Athoisan's who have expressed an interest joining Atlantis teams."

Teyla nodded slowly and Elizabeth started to walk past her, as she did Teyla touched her arm lightly

"Her name is Nadia"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she nodded slowly as Teyla elaborated

"It was Aiden suggestion"

Elizabeth nodded slowly before walking out of the tent.

TBC...


End file.
